Through Darkness
by Kaiomi
Summary: Kenshin is a bounty hunter, emotionless, as he kills. But when he finds a wanted runaway experiment who he decides to keep, what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Kenshin and yep that's about it. This story might sound a little bit weird at first cuz it started off as an original story until I changed some stuff around. When chaper one starts I hope it comes a little clearer. ^_^ But I have to figure out what's wrong when I upload chapters because they're always formatted differently, paragraphs aren't spaced and so forth. Maybe I should use some html tags.  
  
Through Darkness Prelude  
  
She was running. Running like the wind away from everything, leaving her troubles behind in a trail of dust. With no distinct plan, she only had the voice inside her that told her to get away from everything and everyone. A voice that spoke from the darkness in her heart. All her fear was compacted into this violent area of insanity and madness. Only the hope of finding freedom kept it from raging loose and taking control of her.  
  
That slim glint of hope was what set her apart from the others. It kept her sane while people screeched horrible words in the middle of the night and vandalized what was left of the so-called community.  
  
Number 257. The name she was branded with the second she was born as an experiment of project Kamiya, from an illegal underground laboratory. That three-digit number scarred on her left arm made her a wanted person. Of course the successful hunter would receive a reward, increasing the danger by a hundred percent since money was not easy to come by these days. This made every road she traveled on like a dartboard, with her as the target--the bulls eye everyone wanted to aim for. She could trust no one. Her purpose for the time being was to run.  
  
Exhausted and drenched with sweat that soaked her shirt, she shivered uncontrollably as smog from nearby factories blew across from the coast. Caught in an overgrown bush, she held a tattered rag to her chest as a makeshift blanket. Weariness took over and she fell into a nightmare- filled sleep under a secluded tree while a pair of alert eyes watched and waited.  
  
Chapter 1: First meeting Kenshin's POV  
  
I ran my fingers through my amber hair while noon rays blinded me momentarily as I stepped out of the poorly maintained subway and carried my worn duffel bag onto the platform. No one got off at this station anymore, not after the Revolution began. Mass murder seemed to be the only solution for change to seep into and become accepter into citizen's lives. But it came at a cost. Trails of devastation and misery swept though the world leaving behind deserted towns like how mine had become. I was just a child when it hit; my parents and all my friends were taken away from me never to be seen again. At that time I didn't know any better; the small town I had known all of my life died before my very eyes. All that pain and no where for it to go, except into my heart where it burned a permanent. Somehow though I come to this desolate town every year not knowing why. Maybe for the respect of the dead or the impossible thought that the grass would grow again in the rock-hard ground. But the train still runs automatically and time still goes by.  
  
My adolescence was spent learning the harshest lessons of life first. I don't know why I survived when those around me perished because life isn't worth living. Not when every day is like torture. Sometimes I wish I was taken away as well. To tell the truth, I tried killing myself, but every time I hold a knife in my hand it shakes so badly that I can't push it into my flesh. So I make my living by taking that pain out on others. I am a bounty hunter.  
  
My fingers lightly graze the profanity-stained wall marked by crazed people who knew death was nearby. Others survived as well in some cities that were built downwind, but many are corrupt. That's why I chose to be who I am today: completely unemotional as I watch my victims fall by my very hand. Love is something in the past; I haven't cried once since the world became dark.  
  
But this time it was different; it felt like something was calling me here. Maybe it one of those hunches I get some of the time. Two hours of walking later, I reach the house. Even fifteen years after that horrible event, the air of death still lingers, and restless souls still wander through the vacant rooms.  
  
I kneel in prayer in front of the pathetic pile of stones, which I call the grave of those I lost. Their names sprayed on the concrete sidewalk with red paint in the messy handwriting by myself as an eight-year- old near the park located across the street from my used-to-be home. Swinging my baggage over my shoulders out of habit, I find myself passing the sign that says, 'You are now leaving-"the rest was partly broken off but numerous profanity words described the lost town. Deciding to take a break, I lean against a withered tree barely surviving, only two green leaves showing that life still exists in this old timekeeper.  
  
Footsteps from the road ahead of me come closer and reach my ears that have been trained to track the slightest noise. My instinct makes me to take cover in the nearest brush, watch and wait. The creature begins to slow down and heavy breaths come from it. To my surprise as I look from my hideout, it's a human,--the first I've seen over the past four years around here. The exhausted being fell to its knees then lay down still a few yards away from me. Chances are that it's very close to dying. According to my knowledge, nothing consumable is found miles from this place.  
  
Ten minutes later, with the person still motionless, I find myself standing over it. Taking a closer look, it's a young female but hardly distinguishable from the pathetic assortment of rags. Her waist-length midnight black hair was matted with dirt, dried grass and twigs. Her feet were bare. The slight movement of her chest shows that she's still alive and breathing, but barely. There wasn't much I could do; she wasn't an unfamiliar sight. There were many children who ran between cities in search for something to eat so they could survive. But her shallow cheeks and thin limbs awoke an emotion in my heart. Something I haven't felt in fifteen years.  
  
She reminded me of myself after the first year of the Revolution Era. Me, trying to make a living in the harsh world I had come to know. A wind blew some of her hair that covered her shoulders and revealed writing on the upper part of her arm: 257. Those three numbers in order brought back the memory of a conversation I heard in an alley. I recall two men talking about a reward, a bounty hunter's dream catch. That whoever brought her in would get all the money he could dream of and more, but no one managed to capture her. A myth spread that she would vanish after a person would begin chasing her; just like that, into thin air, leaving the predator confused. And there she was in front of me. Just lying there like a blank check, and all I had to do was cash her in. That simple. No questions asked. But something held me back from tying her up. Instead I found myself picking her up and holding her. Confused, about my action that I seemed to have done without a thought. She seemed to weigh less then my duffel bag that I carried on my right shoulder.  
  
So I began to retrace my steps, this time with a girl worth her weight in gold in my arms as the sun quietly set to my right and the road to my destiny now swirling with another before me.  
  
Now I bet that you all want to know that's going to happen next right? Well just wait till I post the next chapter in a while. *Ducks from flying tomatoes* Hee hee at least I know the storyline for this until chapter six or so then I'll start taking requests. But suggestions are always welcome! Most likely I'll include them in future chaps. ^_^  
  
Kaiomi Star*light 


	2. Intoduction to Society

Disclaimer: DIE!!! *burns copyright papers* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *police officers appear* Oh darn it. Well fine, I don't own Kenshin. ~a little note~ there is some swearing in the chapters-just as a warning.  
  
Through Darkness Chapter 2: Introduction to Society  
  
Shortly before darkness fell, Kenshin found a house, abandoned as expected. He kicked the door open and laid his precious cargo on the least moth- eaten couches while he sat in an armchair across from her, half expecting it to collapse. After a while of watching her, he draped his cloak over her, and sat back down.  
  
Thousands of thoughts ran through his head, all wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into this time. Killing was always the answer for him. The easiest and safer way he presumed rather than caring.  
  
As the moon rose, the studied her under the soft light from a broken window. She wasn't different from any other homeless kid. Lanky, dirty, and clothed in rags. But why was she worth that much? he thought silently. Sleep was never something that overcame him so the rest of the night was his time to stare and ponder.  
  
"2,962,503, 2,962,504," the red-haired man mumbled to himself as the sun rose. "Shit, counting actually does kill time." He casually draped an arm over the back of the chair while the other massaged his neck after breaking his seven hour gaze at the ceiling. He took a quick look at his great find before rummaging in his bag for something to eat.  
  
"Where am I?" A timid voice came from the couch as he took a couple of sandwiches out. Kenshin immediately straightened um and stared at her. Her blue eyes grew wide in fear and he shrank back into the farthest corner of the couch, pulling the cloak tightly around her.  
  
"Here," he tossed her a sandwich and began to unwrap his. He looked up almost finished with his while she turned hers over in her hands. "You unwrap it first." An exasperated sigh left his lips. Kenshin went back to eating. When he was done he crumpled the wrapper and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"Then you." he trailed off as she swallowed the last piece of bread, nothing was left in the wax paper wrapping. "Damn you are hungry." He threw the last two of his remaining sandwiches to here and watched in faint amusement as she began to eat both at once, with one in each hand.  
  
"What are you going to do with me now?" 257 sat cross-legged looking down at the floor, her black hair hid her face.  
  
" Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" A dirty thought passed through his mind.  
  
"I mean when are you going to turn me in?" Kenshin relaxed slightly. She looked almost helpless; he turned, not wanting to talk. "I know I must be worth at least three million zeny by now, but I don't." She stumbled for words trying to explain her situation.  
  
"I'm not going to turn you in." She looked up in surprise and crept softly towards him hearing an encouraging response. "I've got enough money to last, anyway. Tell me about yourself, your name?" He changed the subject, quickly.  
  
"I don't have one, I can't remember much about anything." One of his eyebrows rose in question. "Now you have to share something."  
  
"Kenshin Himura. Bounty hunter."  
  
"You're the Battousai." She breathed in awe, noticing for the first time the infamous sword he carried at his waist.  
  
"Yeah, don't make a big deal out of it." At that moment his phone began to buzz slightly. "Hey. Yeah. See you then." He hung up and put on his cape. "We're leaving."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions," he threw her an extra long-sleeved shirt and pants along with a belt. "Wear that. It will do for now to cover your appearance as an ex-runaway. We'll get you stuff in town. And we have to call you something else besides 257. How about Kaoru?" It was the first girl name he could come up with. She nodded slowly, accepting the name she was given without complaint.  
  
"Kaoru," she mumbled to the pile of clothes, getting used to her new identity.  
  
"Alright Kaoru, change." Kenshin shoved her into the next room and closed the door behind her.  
  
A few minutes later she came out wearing his clothes. "Leave those here." He indicated to the rags. "Comb," he pointed to her hair. "We're going to the subway."  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Kaoru called looking outside the door only to see scattered houses in the same poor condition as this shelter was.  
  
"We're going to see Sano," was Kenshin's abrupt reply.  
  
Kaoru's fingers tightly gripped the back of her seat as she stared out of the soot-covered window in amazement. Kenshin watched her from across the train compartment. There wouldn't be anyone boarding for a while. Miles of abandoned land lay between cities that were actually habitable. For an entire thirty minutes, there was silence.  
  
But Kenshin didn't mind that, it was something that he actually preferred. Than talking ignorance. His eyes flicked over to Kaoru a smile played upon his lips but a twang of bitterness held it back. She was naive. She didn't know about killing, only hiding from the enemy making her the perfect target; that was her life. How long had it been since he last laughed? Far too long than he could remember since he locked his soul and the seeds of hate began to grow. The thorns and brambles prevented anyone from getting too close to him. That is why he became a killer. Using those spars to his advantage, rather than to protect.  
  
"Who is Sano?" Kaoru sat back down and gazed at him with her innocent eyes upon his dark amber ones.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara. A friend. That's all you need to know." He averted her eyes then continued. "You'll need friends in order to survive."  
  
"Oh." She went back to looking out the window with her head resting on her arm, which was placed on the sill, finding nothing else to do. This time her eyes seemed to be staring at something beyond the dreary scenery as the train continued rolling. It didn't last very long, soon after, her eyes closed, succumbing to the call of sleep from the rhythmic motions of the wheels rocking against the steel tracks.  
  
Five hours passes before the screeching breaks awaken Kaoru. Kenshin gripped her shoulder telling her to get up.  
  
"We're getting off." He turned and unlocked the door opening it to a station. People instantly began backing away, recognizing him as the battousai. He turned, realizing that Kaoru wasn't following him. She was still in the compartment her head resting on her knees while her arms tightly wrapped around her legs.  
  
Sighing slightly, Kenshin walked back. Her slim body couldn't conceal her trembling out of fear.  
  
"There are people," she whispered.  
  
"They won't hurt you if you're with me. Now let's go. We're attracting attention." He noticed the curious stares at himself actually having human contact with someone in the living world.  
  
Nodding, she got up and clutched his cape as if her life hung onto the back garment. Slightly annoyed, he began walking towards a brightly lit bar a few blocks down.  
  
"Akebeko," she read the neon sign as they approached the building. "This is where Sano is?"  
  
Kenshin walked past a couple of bouncers at the entrance who seemed to boy before hem before opening the door. A flood of lights and music swept over them compared to the twilight outside. There were mostly middle aged men sitting at the bar demanding more drinks.  
  
A young man wearing a white suit with a crimson head band tied at the back was definitely louder than the rest as he joked with a heavily built man he was playing cards with who seemed to be surrounded by stacks of shot glasses. The entire bar seemed to grow quiet as they recognized Kenshin as well as the man in white who ignored the silence and cheerfully waved for Kenshin to join them.  
  
Kaoru surprised, almost stumbled from behind of him as Kenshin suddenly glided towards the small occupied table.  
  
"Eh Kenshin you made it," The friendly one grinned at Kenshin then spotted Kaoru's feet beneath his cape. "You seem to have something on your back."  
  
"Lay off Sano, she's going to be staying with us." Kenshin pulled up two chairs from a vacant table over and gestured for Kaoru to sit.  
  
"So when did you get laid?" Sano jokingly nodded toward Kaoru who tried to make herself as small as possible.  
  
"Actually I was wondering the same thing." This time the broad-shouldered man spoke then finished off his drink and raised his glass as a silent request for more. "About time you settled down."  
  
"She needs to stay somewhere so shut up." Kenshin stared both of his friends down with an icy glare. "And."  
  
"Hiko here's your drink." A brightly smiling barmaid interrupted and placed a new cup foaming with a golden liquid. "Seems you have a friend here huh? What's her name?"  
  
"Ask Kenshin, he's the one who brought her here, Tae." Sanosuke seemed to be enjoying himself as he leaned back and watched Kenshin fire deadly looks at him.  
  
"I'll kill you later," the red head mouthed silently before answering. "She's Kaoru. Give me the usual."  
  
"Hey she could use a bit of freshening up yeah? Isn't she wearing the shirt you had last week?" Tae ignored the assassin's order completely and continued ranting. "Hmm, I think we have an extra outfit somewhere for her. She can't be wearing a guys shirt." The last sentence was followed by a series coughs and a few other remarks.  
  
"Can it Tae, just get me my drink," He growled.  
  
"Fine fine, but you should treat your woman better Himura." Tae patted Kenshin's head as if he were a puppy and walked out humming 'Here comes the bride."  
  
"If she weren't the only waitress here, I would have buried her six feet under long ago."  
  
"Come on, she made a point. Kaoru here can't be wearing your clothes. Then again." Sano gave him a sly grin.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Why don't you just admit it?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Ouch that really hurt. My aren't you a little touchy today than usual?"  
  
"Okay then, then now about please shut the hell up?"  
  
"Where did you learn your wonderful manners from Kenshin?"  
  
"Get her out of here." Hiko ordered finally recognizing Kaoru's face to a description on the bounty list, his steel eyes met Kenshin's violet ones and the friendly argument instantly ended. The red head stood understanding and tugged Kaoru's shirt, motioning for her to stand. "She's not safe here. Meet at your apartment, tab's on us, just go."  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Sano, looking slightly confused, stared as his friend left the table toward the back door of the bar with his 'woman.'  
  
"Himura wait," Tae grabbed his arm just as he opened the exit. She shoved a paper bag into Kaoru's arms. "And you owe me big time for this one."  
  
"Charge it to Hiko's bill, I'm in a hurry." Kenshin called over his shoulder.  
  
"KENSHIN!!" The waitress's voice echoed, heard only by a few lone pedestrians her victim already blocks away. "He under appreciates me; I never get the respect I really deserve." Tae mumbled as the door swung shut silently behind her.  
  
Whew, that was long, and it's been months since chapter one was posted ^.^ hope ya all enjoyed reading, review please. Much appreciated!  
  
~Kaiomi 


End file.
